


this nameless relationship

by preciousghouls



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Developing Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Canon, Snippets, doflamingo tries to flirt with the crocodile, made up character background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: Crocodile’s relationship with Doflamingo over the years, from pre-canon to Doflamingo’s arrest.Featuring their first meeting, the origin of Crocodile’s ear piercing, his bare ring finger... and perhaps more.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	this nameless relationship

**Author's Note:**

> wow! so umm a small thought became a full length fic that literally wrote itself. these two didn't even occur to me until i chanced upon their DJ while looking for zosan ones. there's so much potential here, but as of now, only our imagination can fill the gaps.
> 
> please keep in mind that while this takes place in the canon universe, 99% of it is non-canon. enjoy!

It was a requirement to be present the day Doflamingo was made Shichibukai. Crocodile would’ve rather been carrying out his plans, but it would be foolish to give the Marines any reason to check up on him. So he went, if only to gauge whether the pirate would be a thorn in his side.

Crocodile’s first impression of Doflamingo was nothing. Not as in insignificant nothing, but as in nonexistent nothing. He thought nothing of the new Shichibukai the same way he wanted nothing to do with him. After all, what reason would a crocodile have to mingle with a flamingo? 

He played nice, welcomed the kid, and decided to erase his worthless existence from his mind after their first and only exchange.

#

Crocodile was mature enough to admit he’d underestimated the kid. Overnight, he made the headlines – Doflamingo, crowned King of Dressrosa in the New World. It was an impressive feat to accomplish, and puzzling how the Marines accepted it so easily.

But Crocodile was different. He wouldn’t risk ruining his plans by making flashy moves like this. Slow and steady wins the race. Alabasta would soon be his.

#

Doflamingo had sneaked up on him after a Shichibukai meeting.

“Are you satisfied with something like this?”

Crocodile decided he hated that voice. It grated on his nerves, made him want to light another cig and blow the smoke toward that smirking face.

 _Hold that thought._ He shouldn’t let himself be reduced to such tactics. “I don’t know what you are trying to say.”

Doflamingo laughed. “Come on, Crocman! I’m not stupid. It’s obvious what you are trying to accomplish in Alabasta. But a man like you should aim _higher_.”

“And because you are a King, you would know what heights I should aim for?” Crocodile sneered. “Your Majesty may have free time for chatter, but I am a busy man.”

Without waiting for a response, he let himself fade into sand and return to the kingdom that fit him and his powers well.

#

The kid seemed to have taken an interest in Crocodile after that, much to his annoyance. Seven out of ten calls from the Marines tended to end up as childish pranks by Doflamingo. Each time Crocodile heard _Fufufu_ over the line, he drained the Den Den Mushi dry.

One day, one very bad, wet-bad day, he’d snapped instead.

“I’m too busy to be messing around with a kid. What do you want from me, you brat?”

The laughter from the other side of the line had Crocodile wanting to find the bastard and suffocate him with sand till he cried and apologised, begged for mercy, or died. Preferably the last option.

“I want _you_ , Crocman.”

And Crocodile slammed the damned phone down, the cheery _ka-chak_ raising his irritation to a new level.

#

Doflamingo made an official visit as a Shichibukai. Crocodile wanted nothing more than to turn him away, but the foolish King of the kingdom welcomed him with open arms.

“King Doflamingo said he came because both of you had Shichibukai related duties to discuss. I’m sorry you can’t make it to those meetings because of us, Sir Crocodile! I’ve arranged a room for him to stay for as long as he’d like, right next to your quarters.”

Crocodile had come close to beheading the King at that moment. He only managed to hold back because he was in the palace, surrounded by the rest of the King’s trusted men. So he smiled and thanked the King for his thoughtfulness.

And Doflamingo was _there_ , in his quarters. With that damned smirk, idiotic looking glasses, and flashy coat. Resting against his headboard on _Crocodile’s_ bed. He surrounded the younger man with his affinity, with _sand._

“What are you doing here? You are not welcome. Leave.”

Doflamingo didn’t even seen bothered by the threat, and laughed in his usual annoying voice. “I told you, Crocman. I want you.”

“If you can’t take the hint, then take my words. No. You don’t, and won’t, get me.”

The crazy bastard actually rolled out his tongue and _licked_ Crocodile’s chin. He backed away at record speed, wiping at the contaminated part of his body. Utterly disgusting. He almost missed the words,

“I _will_ have you.”

#

Doflamingo was impossible.

Rather than a flamingo, he was more like an annoying, clingy puppy. He trailed after Crocodile wherever he went, yapping on and on without break. He barely needed to take out any pirates; the sight of Doflamingo had most of them fleeing out to sea.

“When are you leaving? Doesn’t a King have a duty to his people?”

“Aww. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted me gone!”

“I _do_ want you gone.”

The falsetto dropped into a low drawl when Doflamingo answered, “Liar.”

Crocodile didn’t want to talk to him anymore. So he hooked the younger man closer and kissed the fuck out of him. When Doflamingo released a pleased groan, Crocodile tore away, dissolving into grains of sand.

The laughter that followed would haunt him for months.

#

In a moment of weakness, or _curiosity_ , as Crocodile insisted, he let himself be held down. Let himself feel the weight of Doflamingo’s body pressed against his. Maybe if the kid got what he wanted, he’d finally leave Crocodile alone.

Then something hard pressed against the crease of his ass through layers of garments, and he let himself fade into sand and become one with the wind.

“Running again, Croc bastard?”

Running? No, Crocodile was just done entertaining him.

#

He was relieved to find Doflamingo gone when he returned to his quarters. A quick check with Cobra confirmed his suspicion: the stupid bird had finally left Alabasta.

There was an odd sensation in his chest, as though it was being squeezed in a painful grip. He told himself not to overthink the silence he’d desired for so long. Now, he could finally do what he wanted in peace.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the face he wanted to slash with his hook?

#

A year of silence later, Crocodile called the next meeting. Something about Alabasta needing Marine aid. Nothing too big that would rouse suspicion, but just enough to demand the attendance of other Shichibukai members.

Doflamingo showed up, ignoring Crocodile the whole time like a petulant child. Good thing one of them was a functioning pirate with a scheme. He manipulated the scene, using words to his advantage, and by the end of the meeting, he did have new insights on what he could achieve.

He excused himself before Doflamingo was out of sight.

For once, he did not greet Crocodile with the upward curl of his lips, and it pissed him more than words could express. He clenched his fingers into a fist and aimed it for that annoying face, one Doflamingo easily captured with his open palm.

“I don’t think it’s wise to start a fight here of all places, don’t you think?”

Crocodile growled. “You really think I’m here to fight you?”

Doflamingo stuck out his lower lip. “What else could you possibly want with me?”

It was an obvious trap, but he fell for it anyway. Crocodile spat his cigar and covered Doflamingo’s lips with his own, blowing out the smoke into his mouth. The bastard took it without a single cough.

Their first sexual encounter happened on Marine ground. Crocodile thought it was fitting for their kind of relationship, one without the right word to define. Doflamingo had dragged him into a cleaning room, slammed him against the door, and took him right there.

It wasn’t anything tender, neither could they be considered anything close to friends with benefits. Crocodile’s ass hurt as his insides were filled with the warmth of the man holding him. Doflamingo sucked on his earlobe, making fake porno noises. In other words, adding insult to injury.

Then the brat laughed, back to himself. Crocodile clicked his tongue and shoved him off, sliding to the ground. Doflamingo laughed harder. “Don’t forget, _you_ came to _me._ Now that I’ve got a taste of you, I’m never letting you go.”

#

Their little game of crocodile and flamingo chase continued. Most days, Crocodile would use his Devil Fruit to his advantage and escape before anything could happen. Some days, rarely, he would yield to the poor flirt, giving up his body for the day or night.

“You would look pretty pierced,” Doflamingo said to him one day. He was curled up on Crocodile’s chest, an odd sight considering the younger man was much taller.

“I’m not much of a believer about beauty in death,” Crocodile had answered evenly, browsing through the morning news. It consisted of mostly gossip updates from the previous night’s papers, except something about Fishman Island. Doflamingo snatched the papers and tossed it off the bed, forcing Crocodile’s attention on him.

“I didn’t mean that kind of pierce. I meant like this–” he flicked his own ear, where a gold ring shone under the light. “–An ear piercing. I know a man who does it for Logia-type users.”

“And you think I will do it because…”

The grin Doflamingo gave was more playful than evil. “Because I said so.”

Crocodile snorted. “In your dreams. Perhaps not even then.”

The brat used his powers to scribble an address and dropped it in his hands. The grin widened into the familiar smirk. “We shall see about that.”

Perhaps predictably, the world saw Crocodile with a single golden hoop pierced through his right ear three days later.

#

Doflamingo wouldn’t stop playing with his piercing. He was beaming when he arrived to their meeting spot, and hadn’t wiped the stupid smile off his face throughout the night. Crocodile’s ear was red and numb from all the flicking, pulling, and sucking. His hoop was wet from the licking. “Why the fuck are you so obsessed with it?”

“It’s more fulfilling than I thought, to know that the way a part of you looks now is because of me.”

Crocodile would deny to his grave that the reddening of his cheeks was due to those words than the heat from the dry Alabasta desert.

“Such a stupid thing to say.”

Doflamingo chuckled, guiding Crocodile onto his hands and knees before pushing into his still loose behind once more. “And you’re such a bad liar, darling.”

#

If you didn’t know by now, Doflamingo was one of those talkative kinds in bed. He was probably a talkative person in general, but seeing as Crocodile wasn’t interested in conversing with the brat, he wouldn’t know.

One thing was for sure, Crocodile did _not_ appreciate conversation with a mouth that covered his damned nipple, which was what Doflamingo was doing right now.

“Hey, Croc.”

“What–is it this time?”

Doflamingo _sucked_ hard. “Have you considered piercing your nipple? You would look pretty that way.”

“My ear isn’t enough? Now you want me to pierce my nipple? What’s next, my dick?”

The bastard laughed, though Crocodile was used to the sound by now. “That sounds like a plan.”

“Don’t even think about it.” He rolled them over so Doflamingo laid beneath him, and assaulted his mouth. That was one way to shut him up. Perhaps later, he could feed him something else to ensure his silence.

#

“Won’t you at least take a shower with me?”

Doflamingo had been, for the lack of a better word, sulking even since Crocodile rejected the suggestion to get his nipple pierced.

He lit a cigar to calm his nerves. That question was beyond ridiculous. Shower with _him_? “Hell no.”

He wouldn’t trust Doflamingo if his life depended on it.

#

Crocodile couldn’t believe he was doing this. Couldn’t even believe he considered it and decided to come here, of his own free will. How many times had he considered leaving as he stripped himself of his upper garments? Yet Doflamingo’s words kept him there.

_You would look pretty that way._

Maybe he just enjoyed hearing that word. Pretty. No one in their right mind would look at Crocodile and think he’s _pretty._ Only someone like Doflamingo… or maybe only Doflamingo. 

Crocodile shuddered as the man gently guided him to the recliner chair with a firm hand on his back. He allowed his hands to be strapped; the man had told him the first time that it was a precautionary rule after so many users had “accidentally” lashed out at him. The pirate didn’t care; it would be easy to escape if he wanted.

When some sort of fluid was spread around his left nipple, he bit down on his cig to swallow a groan. Both nipples had perked to attention once they were exposed to air. He didn’t need any additional stimulation to ensure he was ready for the inevitable.

Crocodile felt it the moment the ring touched his skin. He tried to escape, tried to will his body into sand, but he was stuck in this blasted form. The two ends met with a deadly click, and a nipple ring made from Sea Prism stone now hung from his stinging bud.

Rage and shame filled him as he realised he allowed for this to happen. It made him raise his voice in a way he hardly ever did. “You planned this?”

The man who did the job stepped out of range for the slash from his hook and fell onto the ground, unconscious. A familiar face came out from the back, wearing his usual smirk that looked a million times more annoying today.

“Hey now, I can’t have you killing my talent. Technically, I pierced you while in control of his body.”

“You _bas–_ ”

With a gloved hand, Doflamingo reached for his chest and tweaked his tender, freshly pierced nipple. Crocodile cried out, falling on his knees as come stained the front of his expensive pair of pants.

The bastard whistled in appreciation. “So you _can_ achieve climax just from your nipples. This will be fun.”

“Damn you,” Crocodile grumbled once he caught his breath.

“Oh, my lover,” Doflamingo taunted with glee, “I’ve been damned since I set my sights on you.”

Crocodile thrashed against his bindings as Doflamingo toyed with his body. Names were called, threats were made, but by the time Doflamingo announced he was coming inside him, he was crying out and begging for more. He just found solace in the fact that he wasn’t as damned as the younger man.

#

While he did not plan for it, the nipple ring somehow became a twisted form of love language between the two. Crocodile only had the one Doflamingo made for him, and he did not hate it as much as he thought he did.

Of course, he would never wear it on an ordinary day, but some days, he’d clasp it on for the newspaper. He’d leave it on as self insurance, so he wouldn’t be able to escape so easily.

The day after the papers were published, Doflamingo would appear on his doorstep, and they would make love.

No, not make love. Doflamingo might kiss him, might caress him, might whisper sweet nothings like a lovesick fool, and Crocodile might swallow all of them while demanding more, but this was just fucking. Things like dreams and romance, he’d long since left them behind him, out at sea.

#

The heat between them fizzled down to a few flickering sparks, not unlike Crocodile’s passion once upon a time. At the risk of sounding like a fool, that was for the best. Both of them had grown busy with their ambitions, no time for the silly games of their younger days.

The Sea Prism stone carved ring sat in a box, stored within Crocodile’s body of sand. He had not taken it out in a long time; there was no need to. He would remember it, however, on random nights he came to associate with the flamingo bastard.

His body would itch, his hole would want. He would desire touch and relief, yet he only desired one man. But Crocodile would not reach out. Ever since the events leading up to their first time together, he had never been the one to initiate contact. He would hint, and Doflamingo would understand.

So on those nights, Crocodile would remove his clothing, and pleasure himself while cursing the man who would be able to bring him relief.

#

The end of an era was arriving. He could feel it, and probably, so could Doflamingo.

Crocodile found pink petals by his doorstep. Upon closer inspection, he recognised it as the same ones from Doflamingo’s coat. Sure enough, the man was there on his bed, laying on his elbow, a cheek smushed in his palm. He felt it in an instant. Something was off.

“Oi,” he greeted. Because he never called Doflamingo by anything remotely sounding like his name.

The chuckle he received in return was ugly. It made even his skin crawl. “Not even a hello? I guess it’s nothing I shouldn’t have expected. Come on then, Croc bastard. Let’s get down to business.”

Crocodile frowned, but began to undo his clothing. Strings held him in place, and before he even thought about what could possibly be happening, a Sea Prism collar wrapped around his neck, draining his strength. He forced himself to remain on his feet, sending a death glare to Doflamingo.

“...What is this?” He’d grown soft around the man. Enough to let his guard down and put himself in this predicament. Laughable!

Doflamingo wasn’t smiling, looking darker than the day Crocodile had tried to punch his face. “Just a little something I borrowed from the Marines. I’ve been thinking about how disgustingly soft I am around you.”

Crocodile did bark out a harsh laugh at that. “What a coincidence. I was just thinking the same.”

The smile he received reminded him of the devil, and then Doflamingo took control of his limbs, crushing him down on his own bed. The bastard crawled on top of his naked body, and caressed his skin.

“How is it? The power of my String-String fruit. Doesn’t it make you feel like you belong to me?” Doflamingo cackled at his own words, and Crocodile suddenly realised that it was the first time he’d had this man go _against_ him. He’d grown so used to having Doflamingo’s own twisted form of affection, always being the one who ran with the ability of the Sand-Sand fruit.

“No retorts today, you filthy crocodile?”

Despite the harsh words that fell from his lips, Doflamingo’s hands were as gentle as they never were. His touches were feather-like, reminding Crocodile of an actual flamingo. A prey that cornered its predator. When fingers finally wrapped around his shaft, he was rock hard and leaking.

“I see you’re enjoying this,” Doflamingo mocked, his voice flat even as he teased his slit with skillful fingers. Crocodile willingly let out a pleasured moan. “Are you a masochist, Croc bastard? Is that why you were willing to pierce yourself?”

Another hand crept past his balls, two dry fingers entering him with shameful ease. Crocodile groaned, pushing back against the fingers in search of release.

“You’re so loose. Did you find another man to warm your bed the past year? Or maybe you missed me so much you played with yourself at night while calling my name?”

Got it the second time. Crocodile squeezed around his fingers, their shape his insides still remembered, making them both groan.

“Are you for real...” He couldn’t tell what that tone meant. Was Doflamingo pleased? Disgusted? Perhaps bored by the admission? And for Crocodile, which was good… and which was bad?

He didn’t get to ponder for long. Doflamingo took out his cock, lined himself up, and slid home. _Home._ Crocodile must be going insane. Why was the flamingo bastard being so gentle? He should just fuck Crocodile as crude as the words he spat. He should know that words had no impact on a man like Crocodile. Maybe that was why he said them. Maybe that was why Doflamingo came to him.

Maybe something had happened to him?

Doflamingo became uncharacteristically silent as they fucked. Well, he fucked Crocodile, since the latter was held in place and could only take what he was given. He took the chance to look closely at Doflamingo, whose gaze was seemingly fixated on his chest. Yeah, he definitely seemed constipated.

Neither spoke even as Doflamingo came, finished Crocodile off, and made for the window, the way he always came and left. Crocodile didn’t make a sound even after Doflamingo was long gone and he was free to move again.

They both knew this was the last time they’d see each other like this. In private. Whatever they had, _might have_ had, was gone. This time, Crocodile knew it really was for the best.

#

The Straw Hat boy turned out to be the thorn in his side. After two losses, he’d figured out his weakness. Crocodile should’ve killed him while he had the chance. It was the same mistake he made with Doflamingo. However, he suspected the rubber man wasn’t interested in him _that_ way, and he was soon proven right.

Rain fell all around Crocodile, further dampening his spirits. Then the Marines arrived, sentencing him to Level 6 of Impel Down. After almost two decades, was this how it was destined to end? Defeated by a boy with a few pennies to his name?

He tried to feel inside of himself, but the box he’d forgotten but had always known was inside him was gone.

“Hah…”

How stupid was it that his first thought was that the dumb bird would never let him live this down?

#

Crocodile had no desire to escape Impel Down. It felt more like home than Alabasta ever did, if he were to be honest with himself. At the very least, it was interesting to watch other prisoners suffer. Worthless outlaws that were placed with him in Level 6 for reasons he couldn’t fathom.

So when a box similar to the one he’d lost arrived in one of his meals, he spat on it.

#

He’d stopped counting the days. Time meant nothing in Impel Down. Would there come a day where he’d find the will to do something again?

#

It didn’t come as a surprise that he’d see Straw Hat again. He was not even here as a prisoner, but as an intruder! Finally, entertainment in this otherwise stale week.

Crocodile had been content to watch from the sidelines, but a single word ruined his plans, and not for the first time.

_Whitebeard._

Something burned him from within, an emotion he thought he’d left behind. He needed to be free for the chance to exact revenge on the old man. Sir Crocodile was ready to return under the light.

#

Doflamingo was there. It was to be expected, however. This _was_ a war between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates with the head of Roger’s blood at stake. Their eyes met, but Crocodile wasn’t the least interested in him now. 

Doflamingo had never been good at reading him, if he’d even cared enough to try.

“Won’t you join forces with me?”

The nerve of him, after their last encounter.

“Such arrogance. Don’t you perhaps mean _Please make me your subordinate_?”

The brat laughed, the sound ringing loud and true. “Did the time in prison do nothing for you?”

“Then I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

Crocodile was not in the mood to humor him any longer. He slammed his hand onto the ground and called upon his element. “ _Sables!_ Out of my sight, you damned flamingo!”

#

Chances were, Whitebeard was going to die in the war, which was what Crocodile wanted.

But not like this. Not by someone else’s hands. A pirate had his pride. If this was how things were going to be, he’d choose to stand by the old man’s side to kill the blasted Marines.

A strand of string reflected in the battle. Crocodile just had enough time to turn his body into sand before his head was cut. He decided he hated Doflamingo when he used his devil fruit ability. 

“Hey, Crocman. So you choose to ditch _me_ for _Whitebeard_? Sure makes a man jealous…”

His head exploded into grains of sand and he called them back to his body. His cigarette was gone, much to his irritation. He glared at Doflamingo, whose veins were pulsing against his skin. “I don’t team up with anybody.”

They eyed each other, words passing through them in silence. Then they clashed with their Haki, the contact of feet and hook sending small fry flying in all directions. Was this how he wanted to play it? It would be a pity if this ended up being their first and only chance to cross paths in battle. Perhaps he should fight to his heart’s content. Perhaps then he’d be able to move on without looking back.

“Is this your answer, Crocodile?”

“Are words not enough for you, Doflamingo? Or do you only speak bird?”

Doflamingo’s lips curled downward. He was upset. Their next clash was more aggressive than the rest. “I will be at Dressrosa. When you have decided, come look for me.”

#

It’d been more than two decades, but he was finally, truly back - to the New World. By his side, a sole companion, Mr. 1. And in his pocket, an object he hadn’t been able to throw away rested.

He fiddled with it, agitation showing in the way he smoked his cigar. He should’ve left the damn box there, back in Impel Down. He had so many chances to dispose of the box. Curiosity killed the cat, but he was a crocodile.

Even if he looked, nothing would happen. It would be harmless, and it would satisfy his curiosity so he never had to think of that smirk again.

#

Damn him, damn him, _damn him!_ Was it another taunt, or perhaps another insult? What was Doflamingo’s intention with his _gift?_ Crocodile wanted nothing less than to crush it, to bury it so deep in sand no one would ever see the thing.

But no. Instead of doing the smart thing, he decided to make a trip to Dressrosa. Doflamingo’s homeground.

#

Crocodile finally found courage nearly one year later.

He had come prepared to fight his way to meet the King, but instead he was welcomed with open arms. “Sir Crocodile, yes? The Young Master has been waiting for your arrival.”

 _Young Master?_ Dressrosa was disorientating at best. It was barely past midnight, but the kingdom was dark and the streets dead. He suspected this must be when Doflamingo got down to _real_ business.

He followed the directions the lady had given him till he came across a large door which housed the master bedroom. Instead of knocking or barging in, he sneaked inside using his devil fruit’s power, wanting to observe.

Doflamingo looked deep in thought, spread out on his bed, and naked. Crocodile was momentarily distracted, proving the extent of the effects the flamingo had on him. Likely sensing a new presence by then, the man looked up from the papers he held, fingers at the ready to attack before he saw who it was. “Crocman.”

It wasn’t for the lack of trying, at least. Crocodile materialised on the bed where Doflamingo laid, and hooked him by the back of his neck. He held out the jeweled ring that had been in the damned box, shoving it in Doflamingo’s face. Not just any jewel sat at its crown, but a rosy pink, heart shaped jewel!

“Explain.”

Doflamingo looked lost for a moment, before realising what he was seeing. “As you can see, it is quite simply a ring. I’m not sure what is there to explain.”

“A _nipple_ ring,” Crocodile corrected with a snarl. “It’s not made out of Sea Prism stone, but has a fucking gem on it instead? Is there supposed to be a meaning behind this, you flamingo bastard?”

“What do you _want_ it to mean?” The brat retorted.

Crocodile reeled back before remembering to growl. “I don’t have a bloody clue.” And wasn’t that the goddamned issue?

Using his larger physique to his advantage, Doflamingo flipped them over, straddling Crocodile and holding him in place with Haki clad arms. “I don’t think so.”

“Then why don’t you enlighten me on what you think I think?”

“Well,” Doflamingo purred, rolling his hips. Fuck. Crocodile could feel himself grow hard from the friction. Not wanting to be as passive as their last session turned out, he bucked his hips and was rewarded with a groan from Doflamingo. 

“Stop that,” the younger man hissed as he regained his composure. “I think you know what the ring means for me, Crocodile. And you’re just too chicken to acknowledge what it may for you.”

Crocodile saw red, dyeing not just his vision but also his mind. With brute force, he yanked his hand free, and aimed a punch at the face the way he’d imagined so many times over the years. It was the exact same move as the one back then. 

Doflamingo caught it this time as well, but instead of a taunt, he pried Crocodile’s fingers apart just to lace them with his own. For fuck’s sake, they were men in their late thirties and early fourties, holding hands like teenagers.

Doflamingo squeezed their now joined hands, then brought them to his lips. He pressed his lips against a spot where he never should’ve – his bare ring finger where a ring should’ve been. “ _This_ … is what the ring means.”

He tried to yank his hand free to no avail. “Fuck you,” he said instead.

“Gladly,” was the answer he got.

A hand wrapped around Crocodile’s shaft, and he felt it press against a small opening. He didn’t believe what he was seeing and feeling even as Doflamingo sank down on him, swallowing his entire shaft. Both men groaned when skin met a set of balls that were ready to burst. 

Fuck, was he really inside Doflamingo’s body right now? This wasn’t what Crocodile had in mind when he’d made his way here, but he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“Fufufu,” Doflamingo chuckled from above, though he sounded a little breathless. “You’re bigger than I thought. How does it feel inside me? I’ve played with myself while thinking of you over the last year imagining you coming to say _yes_ , you know?”

No, Crocodile did not. But now he did. He felt himself pulse inside Doflamingo as images of the man masturbating flooded his mind. Was this how the man felt when he’d given his own admission that day?

“I’m… going to come,” Crocodile panted.

“Good. I want it all inside me.” Muscles contracted around his shaft, and after so many months without the chance to seek release, Crocodile failed to control his orgasm. He came with a yell, shooting deep inside Doflamingo.

Laughter filled the air, but it was his words that striked Crocodile. “Fufufufu! Finally, I carry a part of yourself that you’ve given to me freely.”

After catching his breath, Crocodile managed, “You’re bloody crazy.”

“Crazy for you, among other things.”

 _This man!_ Crocodile had no words. He felt like he lost somehow, even though they hadn’t been in battle. Doflamingo took his hand again, twirling each of his rings before thumbing his ring finger.

“I can only guess what happened the last time you were in the New World,” he began. “And maybe you’re still living in that nightmare some nights. I’m not so insensitive or arrogant to think you’re ready to move on. With me, no less.”

The fingers moved to his left nipple, fondling until it perked enough to be pinched and felt. “But this–” Doflamingo tugged hard, and Crocodile arched off the bed, chasing the feeling. “–is a result of _me_ , and only me. No one would ever see it, except you and I, just like now.”

With a string, Doflamingo slid the nipple ring from where it sat forgotten on the sheets onto his waiting palm. He positioned it over Crocodile’s nipple, and smiled widely. “You’d look so pretty as mine. All you have to do is say yes, Crocman. Say yes, and I will put this ring on you. You’ll never have to take it off, because I will always be here to remind you that you are _mine_.”

Crocodile had stopped breathing at some point. Perhaps after he said _pretty_ , or maybe _mine._ Just who was this man who currently sat on his cock, giving some weird speech about putting a nipple ring on him and claiming him as his? His ring finger burned, and so did his left nipple. As though they were asking him to make his choice.

“This is the worst proposal I’ve ever heard,” he said, his voice coming out louder than he wanted.

“Is that a no?”

“No. But it’s not a yes, either. Shouldn’t there be a probation period, to test the comparability of the ring in my flesh?”

Doflamingo’s grin was face splitting. “That’s more than good enough of an answer.” He pinched Crocodile’s nipple with one hand, and used the other to clasp the ring on with a decisive click. He leaned back and flicked it, admiring his handiwork. “You’re mine now, Crocodile.”

And the older man did feel it. The weight of the ring that was not just on his body but a part of it. Even if it was in private, even if they were on probation, in that very moment, he’d become Doflamingo’s.

An irrational fear that he was the only one swarmed by a sudden wave of emotions grilled him, and Crocodile knocked Doflamingo’s glasses away without thinking. What he saw stole his breath away, but he had a price to pay for his daring actions.

Doflamingo lifted himself off Crocodile’s soft cock, and using the distraction to his advantage, turned the tables around. In an instant, Crocodile was positioned over Doflamingo’s lap, ass raised.

Harsh slaps were delivered to his ass in rapid succession, humiliation turning Crocodile’s face as red as his stinging asscheeks. Only when he allowed a sob to break through did Doflamingo cease, slipping his cock inside his warmth and bringing them both to climax with tender sex.

Later, they both laid on their sides, catching their breaths. Doflamingo was an addict for his pierced ear and nipple, only pausing long enough during his assault to ask, “Take a shower with me, honey?”

And Crocodile faked giving it a serious thought to hide his crimson cheeks at the endearment before finally nodding. “Fine. But don’t you get used to this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dear.” The smile against Crocodile’s neck told him they were both remembering the same thing.

#

They weren’t in a relationship. As far as the world was concerned, they were just two pirates who used to be part of the Shichibukai.

When the news that the Strawhat Pirates had ventured into the New World reached Crocodile’s ears, he knew it was a matter of time before they crossed paths with Doflamingo. 

As usual, nothing went as expected when it came to that crew. They arrived at Dressrosa quicker than Crocodile thought, and Straw Hat even defeated Doflamingo that same day.

#

Of course, Crocodile only ever found out what happened from the newspaper. It wasn’t as if Doflamingo could call him and they’d chat for hours nonstop.

Doflamingo’s defeat, his arrest, his ten years’ worth of scheming. And his past, all written in black and white, for the world to witness. Crocodile recognised the date Doflamingo shot his own brother. It was the day he’d demonstrated his devil fruit ability to him. So the man _had_ been in a bad state of mind.

 _His past is many levels of fucked up,_ which was unsurprising _._ What gave Crocodile pause was what Doflamingo used to be. To think he’d been sleeping with a Celestial Dragon, even if he was an ex. He flipped the papers to the next page, revealing Doflamingo chained with Sea Prism stones and already wearing the prison outfit.

Crocodile’s nipple throbbed, and he slapped his hand over it, feeling the ring and his heart as it beat. They were separated again so soon after taking a step forward, closer to some future where there was a name for what they were. They each carried a number of distinctive labels separately, but together no one had anything to say but pirates and criminals.

He smoked his cigar and burnt the papers into ashes. Now their positions were reversed. Crocodile would be waiting for the day Doflamingo was free. For him to come to Crocodile, and then he’d tell the brat he was ready to give this thing between them a name. Perhaps he’d best go hunting for a ring soon.

**Author's Note:**

> while it'd be terribly cliche, this fic took crocodile's bare ring finger to symbolise a dead S/O he might have lost along with his left hand, and perhaps even his engagement ring?  
> doflamingo, understanding the weight of losing a family, decided to propose a private relationship until crocodile is ready....... dark romance sure is weird, huh?
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment if you can; i'd love to hear your thoughts about this pairing


End file.
